Morgan's Back
Season 6 Episode 6 "Morgan's Back" Day 13, Duane comes in English class, and there is a bunch of people late, surprisingly, kiersten is on time. Yesterday Duane found out that she have a baby and that’s the reason why she’s late everyday… But any who, they started their first book Oedipus, the teachers had already assigned readers for the play, and they made Ramone Oedipus… No surprised there. In Art class, they are doing a new project and the teacher is finally here! She was out sick. They started the line project which is a really cool project. When the bell rung, Duane is walking to the chorus room, he goes in, gets his guitar and Morgan is there! Duane is caught off gauge. He goes over to her to get caught up on the stuff that happened. She said that she got really intoxicated at a party and she was blacked out. She was in the ambulance when the cops showed up. She woke up talk about she wanting to kill herself. She stayed at the hospital for awhile. Duane gave her a hug, Brian came in gave her a hug too. But she’s doing good. Aj came in, Duane said hi to him, then Duane told Morgan that that’s the new kid Aj. Morgan looked at him, she thinks she met him before, Aj seems confused. Then it all came back to her, Morgan pulled up old pics on her phone from 3 years ago. Aj use to have a long distance relationship with Brianna Salvado. Duane is shocked! Going to lunch, Duane, Brian, Morgan and Aj they’re talking about Bri Salvado. Duane says that she hate him now. Morgan said that she has an attitude all the time. Duane couldn’t agree more. Duane said that she called him racist Morgan is trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Duane is sitting at Brian’s table! Him and his friend is talk about Morgan. Saying how she’s crazy talking about killing herself when is drunk. Duane jumps to Morgan defense saying that well when she’s sober she has insecurities, and they come out when she drunk. Brian agrees on that. This girl at the table is saying how she met this guy from Maryland, she told him she lived in Ridley and goes to Ridley High School, and then all of a sudden, a week later he’s going to this school. Everyone at the table is saying how weird that it. Duane got Brian’s attention saying that she’s talking about Aj in their guitar class. Duane and Brian starts defending Aj saying he’s cool. Back in guitar class. Morgan is far behind. Duane is talking to Aj, while the teacher is giving Morgan more stuff. Later, Morgan is on her phone and the teacher tells her to put it away. Then she starts to ball up and cry. Duane hates to see her cry, he’s thinking that she’s crying because the teacher told her to put her phone away. But she said that her friend Cj told her that everyone is going to hate her because of what happened to her. Morgan is pissed, Duane is telling her that he’s wrong for saying that and telling that everyone was just worried about her. In psychology, Duane told Tony about it, Tony is close to Morgan as well. Tony was not happy to hear that, now he is pissed off that cj is fucking with Morgan. Next day, in English Duane forgets to bring home is English binder and didn’t study the 20 vocabulary words nor did the homework. Tyler Henderson, is asking why haven’t they did any activities with the vocabulary, because they did stuff like that last year. Ms. Kravchuck said that they are in 12 grade now. Tyler really didn’t like that answer. Tyler had pushed his desk on Duane’s chair and apologized, our social butterfly Julie is asking him why he’s such a asshole. Krav had to shut Julie Up to start the test. Duane manage to know most of the words even though he studied for like 8 minutes. Homework check wasn’t so good. Ms. Kravchuck wants Volunteers for the ioda speech. A couple people volunteered,then the bell rang then Ms. Kravchuck just started picking random people, Duane stormed out the class, he told Kyle that he’s leaving before he gets pick to present, Kyle to him to go. The kid behind Duane laugh at what Duane said. In math, Alysia, the girl who was in Costa Rica with Duane sits in front of him, Tom from Duane’s gym class from last year sit near them two with ms. Kingsley. The 4 of them usually collaborate in a group with math. In guitar, Morgan comes in Duane hugged her asked her how she was doing. Morgan is doing a lot better. Duane is proud. Duane has been spending a lot of time talking with new kid Aj, he’s a cool witty guy. Duane bought gummy bears for him and Tony for next block, Morgan wants some she takes a lot, since Duane gave them to Morgan in front of Brian it was only fair to give Brian some… Duane has to make them last until next block. Finally next block comes, Duane showed Tony the bag of gummies, Tony is happy. Tony goes to take some and Duane takes the bag away from him to be funny, then Duane gave them back. Tony soon dumped out all the gummies and split them evenly between the two. Duane ate most of his and slowly tries to take one of Tony’s. He stopped Duane’s hand. They are in the survivor until where they will be watching survivor. Duane is happy about this, Duane is a survivor fan! They watch all the contestants interviews. Everyone seems to be annoyed with the twins who was cut first in the Amazing race, everyone seems to like the gay couple, and people were annoyed with the model brothers. Duane made a comment about the gay guys saying they are going to go far because they are gay and all the girls are going to like them. Tony is looking at Duane with this crazy look. Duane asked if that was bad to say. Tony strongly said yeah. Duane said it’s true. Then the two country guys interview came on, Tony said everyone is going to like the gay couple except for the hicks. Duane said that’s just as bad as what he just said… Tony said but it’s true. Now everyone will get a piece of paper that will have a contestant on it. Tony hopes he don’t get a twin. Surely Tony gets a twin. Duane laughs, Duane gets the baseball player who said racist things. They did a little blog entry with the players.